User blog:Dio the Ludicolo/One Year Anniversary
HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I'VE BEEN ON THIS PIECE OF SHIT WEBSITE FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR! YAAAAAAY! In all seriousness though, this has been a lot of fun. I really can't thank you guys enough for the friendships I've made and the great experiences I've had. Now, enough with the cheesy crap. HERE'S TO A GREAT SECOND YEAR! Oh yeah, I guess I should thank people or something. It's kinda a mandatory thing because if I don't I'll look like an asshole (I'm kidding). These are in no particular order, just the order they popped into my head. Diegoampage: This guy was a fucking idiot. I want to attack him with a 1000 degree glowing knife. As an experiment, of course. Bobawins: Does Bobawins even still come here? I don't even know. I haven't seen him since like the beginning of the year. Anyways, he was my first friend in this wiki. We collaborated on a battle really early on, and that was my first mediocre fight. He gave some advice on how to format battles properly after the faliure that was Wii Fit Trainer vs Reckless Silhouette Guy. He was just a cool dude all around. Afro: I considered Afro to be my best friend for most of my time here. It all started one day when he came into chat with his fish avatar, and we immediately knew it was fate that we shared an avatar. A brotherhood/ship was born. Then I became a bird. And then Bird X Fish became a thing. After a while we eventually got different and original avatars, but we still had our bond. Together we grew and learned. Together we became more mature. We even shared a common love of wanking OFF. I will miss him eternally. ;-; cri Masta: Masta was here when I got here, and I played along with what everybody else did to fit in. And by that, I mean that I called him trash constantly. As I got to know him, I learned that while he may still be trash, he's also a pretty noice dude. Masta, it's been a pleasure to hang out. Even though you're trash. Rexe: I will deliver this message in your native tongue. Ahem. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR. (And for all those that don't speak dinosaur, I said that Rexe's been an awesome friend to have throughout the year.) Ari: Dis dewd is da sweg meme lord XDDDDDDDDD kek so many MEMES!!!!!!1!!1!111!!1! Like damn daniel thos r sum hawt memes LMAO 420 noSCOPE!111! -In all seriousness, Ari is awesome. He's been a lot of fun to be around. He's also a really noice admin. Lion: Lion's a really great guy to hang out with. He makes great fights and he's really nice. I think of him as a close friend (I don't know if the feeling is mutual). Warp: Warp is a really awesome dude. His fights are quality and he's cool all around. Also, I'm thankful of him banning me that one time when I was Diegoampage. I know that might sound stupid, but if he didn't ban me for starting a raid, I probably would've never sat down and rethought my life choices. If it weren't for that action, I might've stayed as cringy as I was at the beginning of the year. In fact, I probably would've gotten permabanned at some point if it weren't for that kick to the balls. Mage: It's a transgender weeaboo. Need any more be said? - Okay, okay. Mage is a fun dude to be with. His OCs are cool, his battles are cool, and he's all around a lot of fun. GA: I remember early on looking at GA's battles for inspiration and being blown away. I made lots of TNs for him (which were admittedly terrible) because of how much I liked his work. I took notes, and it's because of him that my battles aren't absolute shit. Quaunt: What can I say, shitposts are awesome. Also Jimmy Rex is sexy. Aqua: Aqua introduced me to Pocky. That stuff's amazing. That's pretty much all I have to say about Aqua. Derp: Derp is really nice and fun to talk to. Also, there was that one time I served as his apprentice and that led to me becoming a Content Mod. For that, I will be eternally grateful. HG: This is the dude that promoted me. When I saw that message on my wall, my face lit up. I am in eternal thanks. Chris: Chris is funny and nice. He's a really good friend. Also, he looks like a baby JonTron irl. That's adorable. Char: Char, this one is rushed because I have two minutes to write it until the anniversary starts. So here's a quick "thanks". Ahem. Thanks bro, you're really cool. It's been a ton of fun being your friend. GoldenFreddyGaming44: Those death threats on my wall really brightened up my day. I'm serious. I had been having a bad day and those messages gave me a well-needed laugh. Those clowns that kidnapped me that one time: I really loved those guys. Really. My psychiatrist tells me that it was Stockholm syndrome and not real love, but it's real love to me. ANYWAYS AS I TYPE THIS IT'S ABOUT TO BE NEW YEARS MEANING THAT MY ANNIVERSARY IS IN A FEW MINUTES MEANING THAT I CANT KEEP TYPING RIGHT NOW. IF I FORGOT YOU JUST COMMENT IT I CANT WRITE DOWN EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME BIRTHDAY PRESENTS IN THE COMMENTS. Category:Blog posts Category:Diegoampage